Floratta in blue
by Yaoi Writers
Summary: As rosas sempre foram suas armas, mas apenas uma, de cor azul, seria a indicação de seus sentimentos...Mesmo que as odiassem.


**Floratta in blue**

**Ficwriter:** Keiko Maxwell

**e-mail:** keiko_

**Beta:** Blanxe-senpai

**Presente para:** Mell

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas - The Hades Myth

**Par(es):** SísifoxAlbafica

**Gênero:** Drama; Romance; Lemon;

**Classificação:** M

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas - The Hades Myth e seus personagens pertencem única e exclusivamente a Masami Kurumada e a Shiori Teshirogi. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Observação:** Este fic é um presente, mas preciso agradecer profundamente a duas pessoas: Youko Yoru e Aries Sin. Muito obrigada a ambas por terem se disposto a me ajudar na hora do aperto em relação ao lemon. Mais obrigada ainda a Yoru por ter perdido um tempo enorme melhorando este trecho!

Trechos em itálico indicam lembranças.

* * *

**o.O.o.O.o**

Não poderia negar que a sua frente se encontrava uma bela paisagem. As longas escadarias que iam do fundo da décima segunda casa até, praticamente, o início do Grande Salão, eram cobertas por um grande mar vermelho. Esta imagem, entretanto, lhe causava completo repúdio. Em seu íntimo, sabia que as plantas — delicadas flores com sequências de camadas de pétalas carmesim — eram apreciadas por si. Mas, o que lhe amargurava era saber que estas mesmas obras primas carregavam o mais vil dos venenos. O mesmo que continha em suas veias.

Deixou seus orbes correrem pela grande extensão: o contraste entre vermelho, verde e azul era magnífico. Qualquer outra pessoa ficaria encantada ao passar horas parada onde se encontrava agora, apenas apreciando aquela visão única no mundo. Entretanto, ele não era uma simples pessoa. Conhecia aquelas plantas bem demais para encará-las como apenas mais um jardim. Para ele, elas eram, ao mesmo tempo, amigas e inimigas mortais.

Não podia negar, porém, que nunca as apreciara antes. Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que observou uma delas: uma delicada flor sobre a palma de sua jovem mestra. Naquela época, não compreendia muito bem qual a finalidade de tal planta ornamental. Sua tenra idade não permitia que visse mais à frente, como um bom Saint deveria sempre fazer. Tão pouco poderia se culpar, afinal, era apenas o seu primeiro dia de treinamento, um de muitos que viriam a seguir.

Não que a flor tivesse passado despercebida a si. Pelo contrário: a mesma muito o fascinara.

Como uma simples planta poderia se tornar uma arma mortal?

Em sua mente não parecia haver resposta a essa pergunta.

**o.O.o.O.o**

"_Então você se chama Albafica, correto, aspirante a Saint?" A pergunta partira suavemente da moça a sua frente. Sua vestimenta era simples, como muitos dos outros Saints que se encontravam ali, diferenciando, talvez, pelo fato de ser o típico colante de amazona. A máscara cobrindo a face, não permitia que se lesse suas expressões, mas, de algum modo, transmitia uma certa calma e paz de espírito._

"_Sim..." Sua própria voz saiu baixa, tímida e acanhada. Tinha apenas oito anos de idade, mas sabia qual era seu objetivo ali._

_Um riso foi sua resposta. "Tenha mais confiança em si mesmo, Albafica. Os Saints guardiões de peixes nunca foram tímidos." A jovem falou com um tom de divertimento, tocando levemente o queixo do menino e o erguendo para si._

"_Sim." Respondeu positivamente, enquanto mirava a máscara prateada com detalhes azuis abaixo dos olhos. _

"_Assim está melhor. Permita que me apresente: sou Mellodie, amazona da constelação de peixes e detentora do posto de Gold Saint desta constelação." A mulher disse fazendo uma pequena mesura. "Serei sua mestra e tutora, passando-lhe os conhecimentos necessários para se tornar digno de vestir essa armadura sagrada e ser consagrado um defensor de Athena."_

**o.O.o.O.o**

Lembrava-se com carinho das primeiras palavras de sua mestra. Fora a melhor acolhida que poderia ter esperado. Na época, para uma criança de oito anos recém chegada em terreno grego, tudo parecia grande demais. Tinha noção que naquele início de adaptação sofrera muito. Afinal, havia acabado de sair da Holanda, sua terra natal, e viera sozinho para outro pais, com costumes e cultura completamente diversas as suas.

Recordava, como se fosse ontem, o jeito como seu grego saia enrolado, com o forte sotaque holandês e era grato por todo o tempo que a mestra dedicara para que, ainda criança, aperfeiçoasse a língua. Não que fossem aulas formidáveis, na verdade, as detestava, mas agora, com dezenove(1) anos de idade, via que elas valeram apena.

Agachou-se e, delicadamente, retirou uma das flores de seu caule. Observou a ornamental flor vermelha sobre sua palma. As lembranças que a mesma trazia para si eram nostálgicas e dolorosas, entre outras – poucas – felizes.

**o.O.o.O.o**

"_Concentre-se, Albafica!" O tom autoritário lhe dava as ordens a serem seguidas para a continuação do treinamento. "Não deixe que seu cosmo perca a força! Pense em criar a vida, na imagem e no formato das rosas..."_

_Ouvia a voz da mestra e se concentrava com tudo o que podia, mas, sobre sua palma, nem mesmo um resquício do que era para criar. Sabia que aquele era apenas o primeiro passo para tentar desenvolver o chamado sétimo sentido, mas o achava complicado demais. _

_Já havia se passado dois meses que se encontrava no Sagrado Santuário e, nos últimos tempos, sob o comando de Mellodie, seguia um treino mais mental do que físico. Como a jovem lhe explicara durante as aulas teóricas, os Saints de peixes sempre se focaram mais nos ataques guiados pelo cosmos do que pelo poder físico. Assim, durante a semana, suas sessões de treinamento se focavam mais em desenvolver o poder interno que havia em si._

_Mas, internamente, achava que não estava progredindo em nada._

"_Pode parar, Albafica." A mestra disse ao se aproximar de onde o jovem se encontrava. "Onde sua cabeça estava?"_

"_Eu...Mestra, acho que não consigo..." Sua resposta partiu ao mesmo tempo em que observava a palma da mão: apenas a luva de couro batido a cobria._

_Um suspiro seguido de um afago sobre seus cabelos. "Albafica, vamos para sombra descansar um pouco."_

_Seguiu os passos da mestra até chegar abaixo da copa de uma árvore, não muito longe de onde se encontrava. Sentou-se após a mais velha e ficou observando enquanto a mesma oferecia-lhe um cantil de pele de bode cheio d'água._

"_Escute: o cosmo jamais irá te guiar. Você é quem deverá guiá-lo. Seus pensamentos não podem estar voltados para desesperanças como essa. Você é forte, Albafica. Não é à toa que foi escolhido como sucessor da armadura de ouro de peixes. Apenas, confie um pouco mais em si mesmo."_

"_Mas, mestra, matearizar uma flor, do nada, é impossível..."_

"_Nada... Escute bem, nada é impossível para um Gold Saint. Tenha isso sempre em mente." _

**o.O.o.O.o**

Aqueles que fazem do impossível, possível — A maior lição que sua mestra poderia ter, um dia, lhe ensinado. Fora motivado por aqueles pensamentos e passara a treinar com mais afinco. Aquela frase fora a responsável por passar várias noites em claro, absorvendo e compreendendo seu conteúdo. Mas, de certa maneira, era aquilo que melhor definia um Gold Saint.

Compreendia esta frase nos dias atuais. Após tantas provações para conseguir o posto que hoje ocupava. E após combater lutas e batalhas que, aos olhos de um humano normal, pareceriam realmente impossíveis.

Tornou a se levantar. Sua vista percorrendo, novamente, a escadaria a sua frente e o mar vermelho sobre ela.

Odiava aquelas flores.

Não pelo fato de terem lhe dado tanto trabalho para conseguir formá-las. Tão pouco por conterem uma beleza única. As odiava, enfim, por um dia elas terem sido as culpadas por perder aquela figura quase materna. As odiava por serem as responsáveis por, em seu sangue, correr uma grande quantidade de veneno.

**o.O.o.O.o**

_Observava a flor sobre a palma de sua mão. A cor negra de suas pétalas muito o fascinara. Nunca havia visto uma rosa como aquela antes. _

_Já fazia um ano desde que estava treinando na Grécia. Em seu aniversário de nove anos, conseguira conjurar, pela primeira vez, a chamada rosa piranha. Era um feito para si e um sinal de que se encontrava um passo mais perto de alcançar o sétimo sentido._

_Mellodie festejara duplamente naquela data. Além dos anos do jovem discípulo, a conquista deste lhe deixava orgulhosa. Orgulho era o que a mestra mais tinha em relação ao discípulo. Ela era, entre todos os Saints da elite dourada, a única mulher. Desta forma, por vezes, era menosprezada e, até mesmo, humilhada pelos demais combatentes de armas. _

_Naquela noite, se lembrava muito bem, a pequena festa fazia com que várias velas queimassem na décima segunda casa. Não era nada muito luxuoso, mas para um órfão que dificilmente tinha o que comer na Holanda, era um verdadeiro banquete. Tirando todos os treinamentos e horas de dedicação, se sentia realmente feliz._

_Sentado em uma grande almofada de penas e couro, tinha entre as mãos a cumbuca de cerâmica cheia de pedaços de carne de cordeiro e de legumes cozidos ao sugo de limão e azeite. Comia aos bocados, devagar. Apreciava os diversos aromas misturados entre si. Demorara a se habituar àquele tipo de comida. Quando chegara ao santuário comia pouco e, na maioria das vezes, acabava ingerindo mais os pães do que qualquer outra coisa._

"_Ter conseguido conjurar a rosa piranha é um feito e tanto! Ainda mais com apenas um ano de treinamento. Eu demorei por volta de dois para conseguir formá-las." A voz de Mellodie soava divertida. A máscara meio levantada permita que sua voz saísse mais límpida do que o habitual._

"_Mas, eu não consegui sozinho." Respirou fundo após falar. Mirava com curiosidade o pedaço do rosto que era visível abaixo da máscara. Acima de qualquer outra coisa, o fascínio que o mistério das amazonas elevava não passava despercebido a si._

"_Toda ajuda é bem vinda, Albafica. Lembre-se que, além de você, existem mais onze Gold Saints – além dos de menor patente. Cada pessoa pode fazer a diferença." A mestra lhe falava amorosamente, como quem lhe passava mais uma lição. "Depender dos outros, ou contar com seu auxilio não é motivo para vergonha. E eu sei que nos últimos meses o novo Saint de Sagita tem lhe ajudado nos treinamentos."_

"_Sim! Não achei que os outros pudessem ser tão..."_

"_Legais? Prestativos? Amigáveis?" Um riso terminou a fala da moça. "Nem todos são tão grossos assim... Ainda acredito que, um dia, as amazonas serão mais reconhecidas..."_

"_Mas você é uma grande Saint, mestra! Ainda não entendo o porquê dos outros representantes desprezarem a senhora..."_

_Um riso seco, quase um lamento, deixou os lábios da jovem perante a ingenuidade do pequeno discípulo. A moça se levantou e, seguindo para mais perto do menino, afagou suavemente os fios azuis-claros._

"_Um dia, Albafica, você entenderá que este mundo não é tão simples como o pensamento de uma criança."_

**o.O.o.O.o**

Ouviu, ao longe, os sons de passos pesados. Conhecia muito bem aquele barulho: o som das botas de uma armadura indo de encontro ao chão de pedra. Vinham sem pressa alguma, caminhando e adentrando o recinto que não lhe pertencia.

Não se colocou de alerta no mesmo instante. Acima de perceber a presença da pessoa que se aproximava pelo ruído de seus passos, notara, anteriormente, o cosmo. Uma sensação reconfortante para si. Uma das poucas.

Ainda de costas, soube quando, deixando o ambiente fechado da morada de peixes, seu visitante se encontrava próximo.

"Peço permissão para cruzar a morada de peixes." A voz grossa, calma, paciente, chegou até si.

Sabia a quem pertencia. E seu detentor sabia que não haveria necessidade de realizar tal pedido. Não por já ter cruzado o dito recinto, mas porque a casa que defendia estaria sempre de portas abertas para ele.

"Você sabe que possui o consentimento para cruzar minha morada quando necessário, Sísifo de Sagita." Sua voz saiu baixa, calma. Não era de seu feitio ser irritado, desde que os outros Saints lhe deixassem em paz.

"Distante como sempre, Albafica de Piscis"

Percebeu quando o outro Saint caminhou em sua direção. Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. Droga! Aquele era um dos motivos que detestava quando o outro seguia a etiqueta do Santuário e lhe pedia autorização para a passagem.

"Continue seu caminho, Saint." A sua frase, os passos cessaram. Sua voz não denotava raiva, mas puro rancor.

Jamais poderia se esquecer que aquele que se encontrava próximo a si fora, de uma forma indireta, o culpado por sua sina.

**o.O.o.O.o**

_Seus passos desciam apressadamente as escadas entre as últimas casas zodiacais. Seu coração rufava. Por que tinha que ser tão longe? Tudo bem, de sua morada até a nona não era um caminho longo, mas mesmo assim precisava tomar cuidado. Suava frio. Primeiro, porque o caminho era suntuoso e, em meio ao breu total, se tornava mais perigoso; segundo, por não possuía, ainda, a autorização para caminhar à noite no santuário. Tudo porque ainda não era o detentor da armadura dourada de peixes._

_Fazia exatamente sete anos que havia iniciado o treinamento em terreno grego. Durante este tempo desenvolvera seu cosmo quase ao extremo, faltando pouco para conseguir alcançar o sétimo sentido. Entretanto, não se sentia abatido. Contava com a ajuda de um dos mais brilhantes Saints. E, acima disto, apenas outros três jovens de sua idade haviam conseguido tal fato – Áries, Virgem e Libra._

_Com alguma dificuldade passara pelas duas casas que separavam a sua morada da de Sagitário. Tudo bem que os representantes dos respectivos signos lhe permitiram a passagem após apresentar a carta de sua mestra, mas ainda se sentia como se estivesse fazendo algo extremamente errado. Afinal, estava?... Claro que não! Como aquilo poderia ser errado se a própria mestra lhe instruíra?_

_Desceu apressado os últimos degraus e, ao se ver finalmente nos fundos da nona casa, parou respirando com certa dificuldade. Sentia seu corpo tenso e suas pernas tremiam. Não sabia se era de medo ou excitação. Respirou fundo, sentindo a brisa noturna esvoaçar levemente seus longos cabelos azuis e sua longa túnica branca. Estava calor naquela época do ano, mas mesmo que não estivesse, naquela noite, continuaria derretendo._

_Seu corpo parecia em brasa._

_Bem mais calmo da corrida até ali, adentrou o ambiente com passos aparentemente tranquilos, se importando em tomar o devido cuidado de onde pisava. Tentava não fazer barulho algum, afinal, vai que ele havia se arrependido! Bobagem. Não havia motivos pra isso. Inspirou. Já estivera na casa de Sagitário várias vezes antes, mas daquela vez, tudo parecia diferente. Tocou seu peito, seu coração parecendo que iria explodir._

_E como estava quente ali._

"_Gold Saint Sagita?" Gritou ao adentrar o grande salão do local. Ali a luz era mais presente, graças a algumas tochas que ainda ardiam fortemente._

_Respondendo seu chamado, o rapaz mais velho saiu detrás de uma das colunas localizada um pouco mais a sua frente. Os cabelos castanhos levemente bagunçados permitiam que algumas mechas caíssem sobre seus olhos, não lhe dando total visão das duas esferas azuis. Vestia-se parecido consigo, com a diferença que, além da túnica branca, trazia sobre os ombros um longo manto vermelho e o emblema de seu signo guardião atado ao braço esquerdo._

"_Boa noite, Albafica." O comprimento do sagitariano fora afável, com um sorriso dançando sobre os lábios de seu dono._

"_Boa noite, Sísifo." Sua resposta transparecia certa felicidade e a ansiedade que sentia. Adiantou-se a cobrir o espaço que os separavam e lhe estendeu a última carta que a mestra havia lhe dado._

_Observou o outro rapaz a receber e romper o lacre que continha o símbolo de peixes, correr os olhos rapidamente pelas linhas de caligrafia tombada da jovem representante do signo. Ao final, o sagitario exibiu um leve curvar do canto dos lábios e abandonou totalmente o pedaço de papel para se voltar por completo para o jovem a sua frente._

_O que fora aquilo? Será que ele não gostara do conteúdo da cart-_

"_Então, tem certeza sobre isso?" A pergunta dirigida a si era cheia de cuidados. O sagitariano observava-lhe profundamente, com os olhos inquiridores, de quem procura uma pequena brecha ou hesitação._

"_Sim." Sua resposta partiu sem pensar duas vezes. Possuía certeza absoluta daquilo há anos. _

_Não houve resposta por parte do grego, apenas mãos se erguendo e enlaçando seus cabelos, o roçar dos dedos dele em seu pescoço. O rosto bronzeado estava tão próximo do seu. Teve lábios pressionados gentilmente sobre os seus. Se seu coração não explodisse agora, não saberia dizer quando. Seu primeiro beijo e com ele._

_Abriu a boca para respirar, sentindo a língua do mais velho tocar seus lábios, como se pedisse permissão para entrar ali, mas, sem delongas, adentrou massageando e sugando a sua própria. Não conseguia articular nenhum pensamento. Em sua mente, pensamentos demais se misturavam com imagens em branco. Uma novidade para si. Um mar de sensações._

_Instintivamente, abraçou o mais velho da melhor forma que pode. Precisava tê-lo mais perto. A diferença entre suas alturas fazendo com que fosse necessário elevar um pouco os pés do chão, mas nada muito incômodo. Sentiu um choque percorrer seu corpo quando uma das palmas do sagitariano deslizou por suas costas._

_Os lábios, cansados de se entreterem com os seus, passaram a percorrer uma trilha imaginária em seu pescoço, deixando por onde passava uma trilha de saliva e beijos. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu quando a mão abandonou suas costas e passou a explorar por de baixo de suas vestes. Suspirou em expectativa._

_Sentiu suas mãos deslizarem por sua barriga. Beijos em seu pescoço. Sentiu-o apertar sua cintura, enquanto mordiscava seus ombros descendo por seu tórax. As curtas unhas passaram sobre sua coxa, deixou um gemido escapar entre seus lábios. Jamais pensara que pudesse ser sensível naquele ponto. Mas também, jamais estivera com alguém antes, como poderia saber daquelas delicias?_

"_Albafica..." Ouviu seu nome e, apenas aí se dera conta de que estava com os olhos fechados. Abriu-os para poder mirar o outro cavaleiro. Sísifo lhe observava com os olhos azuis, como um caçador a observar sua presa antes de lhe conferir o bote._

_Não conseguiu falar. O desejo do outro cavaleiro e o seu próprio não deixaram. Colocou-se nas pontas dos pés, abraçando-o e, encarando seu rosto, beijou-o. Afastou-se com um sorriso nos lábios. Acima de qualquer coisa, possuía admiração por aquele que lhe tomava de forma desencabida e luxuriosa._

_Um sorriso brotou nos lábios do Saint de Sagita. E com volúpia voltou a beijar o mais jovem. Albafica correspondeu da melhor maneira que poderia, enquanto sentia as mãos voltarem a percorrer seu corpo, tocando sem pudor algum em suas coxas._

_Naquele momento, tudo o que sentia eram os toques, as carícias do outro sobre si. Faziam com que seu pensamento se perdesse. E, mesmo de modo acanhado, tentava corresponder. Não soube especificar com certeza qual das mãos eram, mas o carinho que recebia na nuca fazia com que tombasse a cabeça levemente naquela direção._

_Deixou um gemido escapar e segurou com mais força quando o moreno tocou sua ereção. Sentia os dedos passando por sua extensão, se demorando um tempo maior próximo sua região prepúciana. Os movimentos contidos do sagitariano instigava-lhe a querer mais, fazendo com que impulsionasse o quadril em direção ao outro._

_Atendendo seu pedido inconsciente, Sísifo segurou com mais firmeza o órgão desperto e, em um ritmo razoável, iniciou os movimentos de vai e vem. Entretanto, não era por estar dando atenção as partes íntimas do jovem que deixou de lhe beijar, fossem os lábios ou o pescoço, ou qualquer outra região ali perto._

_Com passos trôpegos, ao ser levemente empurrado pelo mais velho, sentiu quando suas costas toparam com a pilastra mais próxima, para lhe ajudar a se manter de pé. Não saberia dizer mais quando, nem como se encontrava, mas sentia os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos sobre seu pênis. A única coisa que fazia com que sua mente prestasse atenção em algo._

_Com um gemido mais profundo, soube que era naquele momento que iria se aliviar, deixando, por fim, seu gozo ser liberto. Respirou com dificuldade durante um minuto antes de abrir, novamente, os olhos. Tudo para apenas se deparar com Sísifo lambendo com gosto os dedos e provando de seu sêmen ali presente._

_A cena lhe pareceu incrivelmente sensual. Ver o moreno a sua frente, provando de si como se fosse ambrosia, lhe fez, estranhamente, se sentir novamente excitado. Como se percebendo que era fitado firmemente, Sísifo levantou os olhos verdes e lhe mirou enquanto sua língua lambia a ponta de seu indicador._

"_Delicioso..." _

_O menor sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Puxou o outro cavaleiro para si. Queria mais. O queria. Abriu seus lábios para beijá-lo sedento, mas o outro o impediu virando-o para a coluna de mármore. Encostou seu rosto no ombro dele sussurrando:_

"_Temos todo tempo do mundo, Albafica."_

_Como o cavaleiro conseguia ficar tão calmo naquela situação? Albafica tentou virar-se para continuar a beijá-lo, mas seu corpo se encontrava prensado na coluna. Percebeu que ele se afastara minimamente, deslizando uma das mãos por suas costas até a base. Foi invadido abruptamente por um dos dedos do mais velho. Resfolegou pelo susto, tentando livrar-se._

"_Fique calmo... não vou te machucar." O ouviu falar do mesmo modo calmo._

_Tentou relaxar o corpo, mas com o dígito em seu ânus, massageando seu interior, era quase impossível. Gemia perante as novas carícias e sensações. Teve seu ombro beijado e suas costas mordidas. Virando-o para que ficasse de frente a si, viu-o ajoelhar-se diante do seu pênis túrgido. Mal conseguia respirar em expectativa. Fechou os olhos com força ao ser abocanhado e ter, ao mesmo tempo, um segundo dedo introduzido em si. Gemeu, de surpresa e êxtase._

"_Na-não me morda." Pediu com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto puxava os cabelos do moreno. Não entendia o que o outro pretendia, mas mordê-lo ali era maldade. Viu-o rir, e felá-lo com vigor. Ainda segurava nos cabelos do moreno, mas agora era para não desmaiar de tanto prazer; precisava ter algo para fixar-se._

_Seu segundo gozo estava muito próximo, quando o mais velho parou. Teve vontade de chorar de frustração. Seu pênis latejava. Levou suas mãos até ele para aliviar-se, quando as teve bruscamente puxadas para baixo._

_Sísifo o ajeitou de modo a ficar voltado de costas para si. O pisciano já ia reclamar quando teve sua orelha mordida. _

"_Não estamos com pressa, estamos, Albafica?" Indagou calmo, em contraste com a ereção que pressionava as nádegas do mais novo. Voltou a masturbá-lo, mordiscando seu pescoço. Albafica gemia mais intensamente, pendendo a cabeça para trás, e obteve, finalmente, seu segundo gozo._

_Trêmulo e exausto foi deitado facilmente no chão frio, teve suas pernas afastadas e puxadas para o colo do moreno. Sentiu-o penetrá-lo. Gemeu de dor, tentando empurrá-lo, mas estava sem forças. _

"_Não! Pa-pára! Está doendo!" Choramingou. O outro cavaleiro abraçou o corpo menor, sem sair de dentro de si. _

"_Não posso parar agora, Albafica..." _

_Beijou-lhe as lágrimas, movendo-se lentamente. Beijou toda a face tencionada pela dor, aliviando o estresse. Nunca deixando de adentrá-lo._

_O cavaleiro de peixes ao ser tocado tão profundamente gemeu roucamente, abraçando possessivamente o mais velho. Aquilo não doía tanto. Abriu os olhos marejados, vendo o moreno sorrir e tomar sua boca mais uma vez, cadenciando os movimentos até preencher seu interior com seu orgasmo, levando-o ao seu terceiro._

_Como aquilo fora gostoso. Suspirou, fechando os olhos lentamente e perdendo a consciência._

**o.O.o.O.o**

Quando apertara o punho? Não saberia informar. Apenas sentia a presença do forte cosmo de Sagitário atrás de si e isso lhe irritava. O ódio que sentia por ele poderia ser o mais significativo dentre todos. Afinal, era a única pessoa que permitira chegar mais perto de si. O único que lhe conheceu antes de ser obrigado a conviver todos os dias com as rosas vermelhas.

"Ainda irritado, Albafica?" A pergunta feita em um tom realmente preocupado, era quase um lamento para si. Mas, não era o suficiente para lhe atingir.

Preferiu se calar. O grego sabia bem de seus sentimentos. Seu rancor e amargura ainda eram superiores a qualquer outro tipo de sentimento que um dia nutrira por ele. Mesmo que isso significasse ter que guardar como lembrança uma única noite compartilhada há muitos anos atrás.

Percebeu quando, com muito cuidado, Sísifo segurou uma mecha de seus cabelos e os elevou a altura do rosto, aspirando o perfume de rosas ali presente. Engoliu em seco, guardando para si qualquer tipo de ação precipitada. Não poderia se irritar com ele; o anúncio da invasão dos espectros de Hades já se espalhara por todo o Santuário e isso lhe obrigara a não criar mais atritos do que o necessário. Tinha que se concentrar para as lutas que viriam em breve.

"Você sabe o que vai acontecer, não?" A pergunta saíra baixa, calma e apenas para si. O moreno ainda cheirava seu aroma, como se o quisesse guardá-lo para sempre.

"Irei defender o Santuário e Athena com minha vida, se for necessário." Não se virou. Não aguentaria olhar para a face dele, não agora. "Mesmo que, tempos atrás, eu tenha sido traído, minha lealdade para com a Deusa ainda permanece."

**o.O.o.O.o**

_A máscara de prata se encontrava caída ao chão. Pela primeira vez, naqueles oito anos que conhecia a jovem mestra, via completamente a face da moça. Os traços delicados da face levemente arredondada e os olhos amendoados que lhe fitavam com carinho. As duas íris azuis lhe transmitiam calma e um conforto que jamais encontraria em outro local. Ao lado da mestra, dois cavaleiros mantinham seus braços fortemente seguros, para evitar qualquer possibilidade de fuga ou movimentos inesperados._

_Observou a cena, estático. Acabava de retornar de uma sessão de treinos físicos com Sísifo. Mesmo esse não sendo o seu habitual, naquela manhã, por orientação da mestra, havia se encontrado com o Saint mais velho nas arenas._

"_O quê...?" Sua pergunta morrera no ar ao ficar frente a frente com o Saint de Gemini, Deuteros. A imposição e altivez do cavaleiro parado entre si e a mestra lhe causava certa intimidação, mas nunca lhe daria medo._

"_Mellodie, amazona representante do signo de peixes, foi condenada como traidora do Santuário por ter atentado contra a vida da Deusa." A explicação do cavaleiro mais velho veio junto com uma incredulidade por sua parte._

_Nunca que sua mestra tentaria algo deste porte. Simplesmente não combinava com ela. A jovem sempre se mostrara como alguém confiável e leal, sendo tremendamente impossível imaginar qualquer tipo de atrocidade sendo cometida por ela contra Athena._

_Com passos incertos, tentou se aproximar da mestra. Não conseguia processar a informação passada pelo mais velho. Só poderia ser uma grande mentira. Ao terceiro passo dado, foi segurado por um braço. Virou-se apenas para ver que quem o impedia era ninguém mais do que o guardião de Sagitário._

"_Albafica, não..." A orientação dada por Sísifo não lhe surtiu efeito e, com um puxão mais forte, tentou se soltar._

"_Ela não fez nada de err-"_

"_Sim, eu fiz." A frase da própria mestra fez com que a sua morresse a meio caminho de ser concluída. O mesmo sorriso doce, tantas vezes dispensado para si, estava adornando os lábios da jovem. "Antes de iniciar seu treinamento, eu realmente tentei assassinar a Deusa. Meu crime não vem de hoje, Albafica."_

"_Mestra..." O choque por tal informação fora maior para si. Nem tentou mais se soltar. Na verdade, nem se importou se estava sendo segurado por alguém ou não._

"_Eu tentei manter o lacre de Athena, para que a Deusa não reencarnasse. Ser uma amazona faz com que minha vida toda esteja traçada. Não me agradava a ideia de ver mais alguém cativado por mim morrendo. Não depois de ver meu próprio mestre morrendo por esta causa." A jovem disse olhando para baixo. "Você, Albafica, é o maior orgulho que eu poderia ter. Tenho certeza que será um ótimo representante do signo de peixes. E conseguirá criar o mar de rosas vermelhas melhor do que qualquer outro."_

_Viu a sua frente a mestra sendo guiada até o décimo terceiro templo, o salão do grande mestre, sem poder fazer absolutamente nada. Pensou em correr, se jogar sobre aqueles cavaleiros que a levavam, mas seu poder jamais seria forte o suficiente para enfrentar um Gold Saint. Sentiu braços o rodearem, lhe mantendo no local. Um apoio mudo para si. Logo adiante, o mar de rosas murchava gradativamente por não possuir mais o cosmo que lhe mantinha vivo._

"_Você... Você sabia?" Sua pergunta feita em direção para ninguém era sentida. Estava perdendo, pela segunda vez, a figura materna que havia encontrado._

"_Todos sabiam..." A única resposta que não gostaria de ouvir deixou os lábios do grego que lhe mantinha no mesmo local. 'Menos eu.' Completou para si mesmo em pensamento._

"_Me solte e suma da minha frente." Ordenou num tom frio, nunca antes utilizado por si, somados a elevação de seu cosmo além de seu próprio controle, causou o afastamento do outro Saint._

_Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma lágrima rolar por sua face, permitiu que seu cosmo se liberasse em sua totalidade, fazendo com que o mar de rosas atrás de sua morada se renovasse. Não percebera na ocasião, mas a armadura sagrada de peixes reluzia seu cosmo energia e partilhava de seu sofrimento._

**o.O.o.O.o**

Sentiu o toque se afastando e os passos se distanciando de si. O cavaleiro de Sagitário continuava seu caminho em direção ao décimo terceiro templo. Seus passos, mais lentos do que o normal, ressoavam pelos degraus da última escadaria do Santuário. A última defesa, o grande mar de rosas vermelhas, não era páreo de lhe deter - graças à força de seu cosmos.

Ali, ia a única pessoa que um dia pensou que seria capaz de lhe compreender. Ali ia, talvez, uma possível e longínqua chance de poder aceitar a presença de outras pessoas à sua volta.

A brisa lhe trouxe, novamente, o aroma daquelas flores. A sina de sua vida. Ou, talvez, toda sua vida fosse uma sina. Não saberia precisar tal fato. Apertou os olhos e ao abrí-los observou a rosa recém formada sobre a palma de sua mão. Não. Não poderia hesitar, nem haveria sobre o que pensar neste momento. Afinal, Hades e seus espectros estavam ali. Sabia qual era seu dever. E, talvez, soubesse qual seria seu destino.

Com um rápido virar, vislumbrou pela última vez a capa branca esvoaçando atrás das costas de Sísifo. Uma cena que ficaria gravada pra sempre em sua mente. E, antes que o outro lhe percebesse, atirou a flor em sua direção, voltando-se para frente logo em seguida, como se nada houvesse feito.

**o.O.o.O.o**

_Abriu os olhos com a claridade do quarto. Os lençóis macios roçavam sua pele e um leve afago sobre sua bochecha esquerda lhe indicava que o amante ainda estava ali, ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos e vislumbrou, naquela manhã, a face sorridente do sagitariano. A luz do Sol batendo de leve em seu rosto, fazendo com que o mesmo ficasse mais bronzeado do que normalmente já era._

_Sentiu um dígito contornar seu rosto e parar exatamente sobre o pequeno ponto preto que era sua pinta: abaixo do olho esquerdo. Aconchegou-se ao carinho, aproveitando o momento que possuía com o mais velho._

_"S'agapo." As palavras abandonaram os lábios do grego ao mesmo tempo em que este lhe depositava um singelo beijo sobre a face. Um ato sincero da parte do sagitariano. Um pequeno choque para si._

_Tentou responder a declaração, em vão. De seus lábios não saíra nem uma palavra sequer. Mas, em contrapartida, soube exatamente o que necessitava fazer. Sorrindo, elevou levemente seu cosmos e fez surgir sobre a palma de sua mão uma flor. Uma rosa de pétalas azuis. A qual, sem titubear, entregou para o mais velho._

_Era a sua forma de responder e demonstrar seus sentimentos._

**o.O.o.O.o**

Vencera a luta. Havia visto o juiz tombar a sua frente, a rosa vermelha fincada sobre o peito e que aos poucos foi se tornando branca. Seu último ataque. Uma saída suicida. Estava satisfeito. Havia cumprido, da melhor maneira que pode, seu dever nesta vida. Protegera Athena, impedira os primeiros avanços das tropas de Hades no Santuário. E, acima de tudo, protegera a Vila de Rodorio e seus habitantes.

Observou as pétalas vermelhas que o vento levava: os resquícios de sua luta. Tudo o que sobrava daquelas flores que tanto odiava. Mas, sabia que entre dois sentimentos extremos, tudo o que lhes separavam era uma tênue linha. Sorriu. Após tantos anos odiando-as, poderia ver, neste momento, toda a beleza que elas possuíam. Poderia, finalmente, contemplá-las sem qualquer rancor.

Sentiu o corpo fraco e o mesmo indo de encontro ao chão de terra batida do local. Não tinha mais forças. Ali terminava a sua participação naquela guerra santa.

Fechou os olhos sentindo paz. Primeiro, por ter contribuído para o que achava o correto. Segundo, por ter conseguido apreciar a verdadeira face daquelas flores que por tanto tempo se mostraram como suas maiores inimigas. E terceiro, por ter, uma vez mais, mostrado seus sentimentos ao Saint de Sagita. Pois, melhor do que ninguém, ele sabia que onde quer que Sísifo se encontrasse, ele estaria mirando a rosa azul que, naquela manhã, havia lhe dado.

A única rosa que não servia para o combate. Aquela que servia para demonstrar o que sentia. A única que representava o seu verdadeiro eu.

**FIM**

**Notas**

**(1) **Em lugar algum é dito a idade do Albafica ou de qualquer outro Saint, assim, chutei uma idade que seria a ideal entre os saint gold.

**Notas da Autora**

Então...Terminei meio em cima, mas espero realmente que você, Mell, goste do presente! Foi feito com todo o carinho e coração!

O Albafica foi um saint que sempre quis utilizar nas minhas fics...Ele é tão foda! E fiquei muito feliz de ter tido essa oportunidade com o seu presente!


End file.
